Watchmen Vol 1 11
* Supporting Characters: * Aline * Bernard * Bernie * Gloria Long * Joey * * ** Detective Steven Fine ** Detective Joe Bourquin Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * |StoryTitle2 = After the Masquerade |Synopsis2 = In 1975, Doug Roth, a reporter for the Nova Express, conduct an interview with Adrian Veidt at his Antarctic retreat Karnak. Throughout the interview, Veidt recounts his life story from his humble beginnings as a costumed hero to his retirement, his interest in subjects such as and , and his views on his fellow costumed adventurers. Veidt finish his interview by saying that the public may see him as the smartest man in the world, he "wish it wasn't this one." |Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Doug Roth | Notes = *The title of this issue is from Percy Bysshe Shelley's poem Ozymandias. A passage appears at the end of the issue: "My name is Ozymandias, king of kings: Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair!" *On the cover of the issue, the clear patch on the side of Veidt's vivarium is a perfect replica of the shape of the blood spatter on The Comedian's smiley face badge. *On page 16, panel 3, the smiley face can be seen in Veidt's plate. Morsels of food make the eyes, with Adrian's fork representing the blood splatter. *On page 28, when the "alien" is teleported to New York, and the world turns to white, Bernard and Bernie incinerate together, and their silhouettes meld together to form the blood stain. | Trivia = *Rorschach is seen unpeeling a sugar cube (11:3:3) that he took from Dan when he visited to warn him of the mask killer in issue #1. *Joey derogatorily refers Aline's workplace "with a bunch of guppies." The term "guppie" is slang for "gay urban professional," an analogue to "yuppie." *The book Joey is tearing is Knots, a 1970 book of poetry by . *Veidt's recalling of his first encounter with The Comedian and their ensuing fight in which the latter "mistaking (Veidt) for a criminal" is based on the older cliches of comic books in which heroes fight each other on mistaken pretenses. *The Comedian's presence at Dallas when John F. Kennedy was assassinated according to Veidt seem to confirm that he was integral in the JFK assassination. *Veidt's remark of not being a "Republic serial villain" is a reference to how villains in 1940's movie serials were infamous for explaining their schemes to the heroes, allowing the heroes to foil them. "Republic" is a reference to Republic Pictures Corporation, an American film production company that was famous for its Westerns, B-movies, and serials. *The C.R.E.E.P. acronym mentioned in Veidt’s opening statement of "After the Masquerade" was, in reality, the , abbreviated as CRP by Nixon’s campaign but circumvented by his adversaries through the CREEP moniker. It was a fundraising organization for Nixon’s second term as President. C.R.E.E.P. was directly involved with the that eventually brought President Nixon down, in our reality. | Recommended = | Links = }}